The Night Hunters
by The Infamous Boss Reo
Summary: Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick, Craig Nommel and Damien Satan form a group to combat the dark forces of the night and restore the balance of good and evil. Their names? The Night Hunters.


"The Night-Hunters"

A South Park fanfic.

By The Infamous Boss Reo

-+-

Chapter One

-+-

It was an extremely crowded night at the rave. Having been in business for about two years now in the small town of South Park, it had received surprisingly good business for such a desolate location. Well known for its extreme nights where its young party-goers reveled in neon lights, heavy amounts of drug use, drinking, sex, etc. Definitely a place to be, especially when you're young, bored and living in a small mountain town in the middle of nowhere.

The heavy pounding beats nearly shook Kenny McCormick's skull as he made his way around the club. He wore attire accustomed to him, though with a few alterations due to his older age; an orange hoody, lined with mock fur along the cuffs and the hood, going along the zipper line. A trendy pair of fingerless gloves with white lining along the fingers, resembling skeleton-like hands. And then there were the complimenting baggy pants, their color matching his jacket, as usual. Needless to say, Kenny liked to stay in trend. It was a gift.

There was the usual fare, as most of his friends from school went there nightly. As usual, he found Bebe necking with boys randomly, a trait she had learned well through the school years. In another part of the club, he could find his friends, Stan and Kyle, nestled together on a couch in the far back of the place. It was usual of them to try and get some privacy together, where they wouldn't be bothered by everyone else too much. Kenny thought it was cute, particularly since they had been tip-toeing around being an actual couple for the most of three years since the sixth grade. It was good to see them finally being open about it, not that most of the other kids around school didn't have their own explicit little lives, himself included.

Off near the center of the club, he found Butters, who, as usual, had gotten quite into the club life. Once puberty finally blossomed for him, he found the place irresistible, and was one of the more frequent visitors. Kenny had to admit, he certainly blossomed into quite the little heartthrob. Maybe he'd try and dance with him later, if time allowed. Making his way to the bar, Kenny seated himself up. Next to him sat another familiar face; Craig.

"Good night, isn't it?" Kenny asked. Craig took a drink of his may Thai, savoring the flavor of the drink.

"Not bad at all…" he finally said. He glanced over at his bar-mate, smiling. "Music's a little shitty, though. They can't play something better than the same techno crap every night?"

"I have better music at home." Kenny replied, grinning. "In my room."

"No thanks." Craig responded. He glanced past the dirty blonde towards the end of the bar, noticing a rather unfamiliar lone young male stranger seated down, sipping on a daiquiri.

"He looks like a good candidate, though." Craig suggested towards his dirty-blonde friend, pointing past him, still nursing his drink.

"Looks fun." Kenny grinned, "Think I should go talk to him?"

"I'll be here on the rebound." Craig said, taking another sip, "Drinking."

"Good enough for me." The blonde said, "Watch the master at work." He got up from his seat, giving a playful wink towards Craig as he turned and slowly moved his way down the bar, approaching the unknown brunette teen who was seated at the end. Along his way down, Kenny passed by Wendy Testaburger. The dark-haired girl sat against the bar, watching the dancing crowd. Kenny gave a friendly wave as he passed by her, acknowledged in return by her as she smiled.

"Making an approach?" she asked. Kenny chuckled, brushing back his hair as he stopped.

"Let's see if I can do a little magic." He smirked. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Good luck." She said.

"Sweetie, luck doesn't try and fuck with me anymore." Kenny replied, walking towards the stranger. The boy had brown hair, his hair short at the top and spiked back, while going down along his face in long sideburns, reaching just past his ears. He had a more militant number on; camouflaged pants and black ankle-high boots, with a few chains hanging from his pockets. For a shirt he had on a pretty standard black tee shirt, a few studded and spiked bracelets on his wrist, as well as some decorative silver rings, a few of them connected with smaller chains. Looking closer, Kenny could see some feral-looking tattoos along his fingers and hand, running up his arm. He definitely was a choice pick.

"Hey stud." Kenny said, trying to catch the guy's attention as he took a seat down next to him. "New around town?"

The stranger glanced at him shortly, before turning his attention away from him, nursing his drink.

"You look like you club often." Kenny smiled. The brunette boy just took a handful of trail-mix from the bowl in front of him, shoving it in his mouth, ignoring Kenny. Still, the young blonde was ever persistent. He nudged closer, much to the boy's annoyance.

"I was thinking…" Kenny continued, sneaking his hand near the other boy's.

"How bout you fuck off?" The stranger growled. He clenched his fist, eyeing Kenny angrily as he scooted himself closer, "I'm not a goddamn faggot."

Kenny smiled again, leaning against the bar, "You're a feisty one." He said. He leaned in, whispering into the boy's ear.

"…You want we do it doggy style? Or should I fuck you right here?" He suddenly licked at the boy's ear, which was more than enough to set him off. Kenny was suddenly sent flying from the bar as a heavy arm came across his face. He laid there, his body limp as the force of the blow twisted his neck, leaving him sprawled on the floor. A girl let out a scream as he landed on the floor by her feet, already dead. The stranger suddenly stood up from his seat, though his appearance had taken quite an extreme alteration; instead of the young attractive lad that had been seated at the end of the bar, there was a hulking eight-foot man-wolf. His clothes already shredding off of him as his eyes started to glow, his muzzle showing a row of sharp teeth that let off a low, monstrous growl.

The large beast stepped towards Kenny's body, reaching down with a large paw and grabbing the lifeless boy by the collar, lifting him up to the wolf's snout.

"Got anything else to say, you little shitbag?" the wolf growled. A sickly bone-cracking noise was suddenly heard as Kenny's body lightly convulsed. To the wolf's shock, Kenny's broken neck began to turn; his eyes opening as he slowly turned his head to look back at the beast.

"…What if I swallowed?" he asked. A loud metal click was suddenly heard behind the wolf-boy. The beast turned his head around as the crowd started to panic and run away from the area, seeing Craig standing in the middle of the now-cleared floor, holding a twin pair of revolvers pointed towards the wolf.

"Hey buddy." He smirked, "…Don't you know fur is murder?"

The werewolf growled, dropping Kenny as he turned to lunge at Craig. The raven-haired boy was quick to let off a couple shots, unloading a powerful round of silver into the wolf's stomach, sending the beast flying backwards into the screaming crowd, among which were a couple other unfamiliar lads and ladies, each of them watching the events unfold before them and making a unanimous agreement to run for the exit, picking up and tossing club patrons aside as they made their way out. Unfortunately for one of them, they ran right into the barrel of a double-barreled shotgun. Looking down the barrel, the raver-boy found young Wendy staring right back, her gloved hands cocking the large gun and aiming it upwards at the boy's face.

"Not a big fan of the club scene, are you?" she asked. The boy's face suddenly began to morph into yet another werewolf, however he was barely given the time to act as a loud boom rang from the shotgun, sending what remained of the boy's head flying across the room, splattering against the wall in a bloody, messy pulp. Another clubber jumped at her, already having changed into another werewolf. Wendy quickly reacted, swinging the butt of the gun upwards, hitting the beast upside the face, then lunging a powerful kick into the wolf's gut, sending him back. She cocked her shotgun again, quickly unloading round after round into the monster as it came back at her.

"Four heading outside." She said, speaking into a microphone connected to a headset she wore, "Try and keep one alive."

Sure enough, as the crowd poured out of the club building, three more individuals made their way through the mob, staggering through the snow towards a lone SUV that sat parked in the alley next to the club building.

"Come on, let's get the fuck out of here!" a girl yelled at another boy as they rushed to get inside the vehicle.

"Oh fucking Christ, they already got Tommy, Eddy and Chet!" another girl said as she got into the back of the SUV. A fourth boy rounded the corner, running towards the truck.

"START THE FUCKING CAR!" He yelled. The three inside were already panicking to turn the ignition.

"How the fuck did they find us!" one of them said.

"Who gives a shit? Let's just get the fuck out of here and get back to the pad!" The girl snapped. The boy at the wheel finally managed to start the ignition, turning on the headlights.

"Hello, boyettes." A voice suddenly called out, followed by a blood-curdling scream. The three inside the SUV looked up, watching their friend fall to the ground on his knees, his body set ablaze by an unholy fire that consumed his body. Their attention was drawn behind him as he fell, the headlights of the truck shining on a lone male figure who stood at the alleyway entrance, his arms crossed, dressed in fishnets that connected to a black tank top, shredded along the bottom of it while a pair of baggy shorts hung down to his pale ankles, the rest of his legs dressed in black socks and sneakers with a little red devil symbol on each side. The figure's pale face grinned smugly, showing off a lone fang that poked out the side of his mouth.

Before them, stood the Prince of Darkness. Before them, stood Damien.

"Oh God…" the girl sitting in the back of the truck said meekly. The girl sitting up front was less intimidated.

"DRIVE, YOU STUPID FUCK!" She screamed, "RUN HIS FUCKING ASS OVER!"

The SUV's engine let out a massive roar, its tires screeching as it suddenly plowed forward, running over their fallen, burnt comrade and towards the young demon boy. Damien stood still, merely holding out his hand towards the oncoming vehicle.

"Pathetic…" he muttered. No sooner was the massive SUV about to plow right into him did the front end of it smash against an unseen force, shattering as if it had crashed right into a concrete wall. As the truck crashed to a halt, Damien stepped over the smashed hood, stepping up on the totaled wreckage to survey the damage within.

"And you call yourselves creatures of the night?" he scoffed, "Night-Life, maybe…" A large, furry paw with razor-sharp claws at the end of each finger suddenly lunged through the shattered windshield, grabbing Damien around the waist and yanking him forward. A loud growl could be heard before the arm threw him backwards into the street.

"Damien, did you stop them from getting away?" Wendy's voice was heard through a receiver in Damien's ear. The young Demon Spawn picked himself up; brushing himself off as the wrecked SUV began to shake, with three very large and angry werewolves inside, tearing their way out.

"Be a minute." he answered, walking towards the SUV, just as the roof was being torn off and the three angry werewolves emerged.

-+-

Back inside the club, the first werewolf from the bar had gotten back up, grabbing Craig by the throat and smashing him against the wall. Lifting him up, the creature tossed the raven-haired boy over the bar. As the wolf let out a howl, Wendy came up behind it, sliding under it between its legs and pointing her shotgun upwards.

"Down, boy." She said, pulling back the trigger. The force of the shot practically severed the wolf in half, it's lower half vaporizing in the hale of silver buckshot. Wendy rolled out of the way as the wolf's torso came falling down, nearly falling on top of her.

"Better get up, Craig. This isn't a good time to be having a drink." She called out. Craig picked himself up from behind the bar, setting an open bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter as he lifted himself over the bar counter.

"I can quit any time I want to." he said. Wendy cast him an annoyed look as he took a quick drink from the bottle before setting it aside.

"Well, it doesn't look like Scooby here will be the market for pants any time soon." He quipped, walking up towards Wendy, looking down at the werewolf's torso as it lay lifeless.

"Up and at em', Kenny." Wendy called out. The two of them looked over at their fallen comrade, just as his twisted body started to pick itself up from the floor, sitting up. The blonde's hands came up to his head, twisting it into place, making some loud cracking noises in the process.

"And I was having such a nice nap." He remarked, "Did you get him?"

"I'd say that's a possibility." Craig answered, nudging the wolf's head with his foot. Wendy knelt down, lifting the creature's head with the barrel of her shotgun.

"You really have bad taste in men, Kenny." She said.

"Awwww…" Kenny replied, "I'm hurt. This, coming from the girl with no gaydar."

"Stan wasn't gay before I dumped him." Wendy answered, inspecting the corpse.

"Yes, you seem to have that effect on boys." Kenny said back. Wendy just rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, ladies." Craig said, cutting in, "I think perhaps we might want to focus on getting what remains Marmaduke here back to the holdup. Jimbo said he'd pay top dollar for a carcass."

"They'd fetch a better price on the Open Creature Market." Wendy said, "Jimbo's a cheap-ass."

"Yes, but a cheap-ass who buys us booze from the liquor store." Craig replied. There was a static over the channel on their headsets.

"If you three aren't busy in there, I'd like to maybe get a little bit of a hand out here with these three." Damien could be heard saying. A loud explosion was suddenly heard outside the club. All three of the teens looked up towards the exit.

"Bitch, bitch bitch." Kenny remarked, "That's all he ever is." The three of them started towards the exit before Wendy suddenly tripped. Looking at her foot, she saw the wolf still moving, having grabbed her ankle.

"SHIT!" She gave it a fierce kick in the face as it growled, struggling to pull her foot away as it crawled towards her. Craig quickly jumped on the wolf, wrapping his arms around its neck in a headlock.

"Bad doggy! Very bad doggy!" he shouted, pulling its head back as best he could. The wolf raised its claws, trying to swipe at Craig, only to be held back by Kenny.

"See, this is why we never let you inside the house." Craig quipped sarcastically, keeping an arm around the wolf's neck as he reached his other hand behind him to the long katana that hung behind him on his back. Standing up and quickly pressing his knee down on the wolf's neck, he plunged it into the top of the wolf's head. The wolf howled in pain, throwing back Kenny before dropping once more to the floor, dead for sure.

"This is why I'm a cat person." Kenny said, getting up, adjusting his neck still as it ached. Wendy finally pried the dead wolf's hand from around her foot, standing up. Angrily, she gave the dead wolf's head a firm, hard kick.

"Yeah, that'll teach him." Craig said, yanking his sword out of the wolf's skull, wiping the blood off from the silver blade. "I suggested we get a Chihuahua, but you had to insist on something bigger, didn't you?"

"Well, what can I say?" Wendy said, straightening her outfit, "I like them big and powerful."

"Something the two of you have in common." Craig remarked, glancing between her and Kenny. The two of them both replied with a middle finger.

"Umm… aren't we needed outside, right now?" Kenny reminded them.

"Right." Wendy nodded, "Lets get out there."

"Well, if we must…" Craig sighed, holding his sword over his shoulder as he strolled towards the exit, stepping over the carcass of one of the other werewolves. Wendy and Kenny quickly followed suit.

-+-

Outside the club, the SUV now lay smoldering in flames, as well as a few other parked cars near it. Beneath it was one of the unfortunate remaining werewolves, having been crushed by the burning wreckage by Damien. As for the Prince of Darkness himself, Damien lay on the snow-covered ground, one of the remaining two wolves atop him, holding him down. His hands were holding the beast's jaws open, keeping them inches away from his head. His eyes lit up with hellfire, a massive ball of flame instantly shooting from his mouth, catching the werewolf off guard, sending it yelping back. Damien quickly sat himself up, only to be grabbed from behind by the other wolf slamming him atop the hood of another car.

The young demon gave an annoyed grunt, the force of the impact leaving a massive dent in the car's hood, setting off its alarm.

"That all you got, furball?" he asked. The wolf responded with a loud growl, baring its dripping fangs. Damien suddenly plunged his hand upwards, straight into the wolf's throat. The wolf gave a gurgled yelp, stumbling back momentarily as Damien pulled his hand back, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking the blood from one of his extended black fingernails. The wolf brought its hands to its neck, trying to hold in the massive amount of blood that began to pour from its open throat wound, falling to its knees in the snow-covered street.

"You didn't think it was that easy, did you?" Damien asked smugly, climbing off of the smashed in car. The wolf looked up, blood still dripping from its neck. It snarled fiercely as Damien slowly approached it, his hand flexing, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm the son of The Devil, you twit. It'll take a lot more than some wretched lycanthrope's wrestling move to put me down…" The Son of Darkness sneered, spitting out a wad of blood from his mouth to the ground. The wolf growled again, suddenly disappearing from Damien's sight. The pale demon-boy looked around him, trying to spot his prey. Behind him, he suddenly heard the familiar snarl of his foe, barely turning around before the wolf raised its claw, plunging them directly into Damien's chest.

Damien let out a loud and painful yell, lifted up while still impaled by the wolf's claws. The lycanthrope growled, pulling Damien forward, his face just inches from its muzzle. The wolf lifted Damien up, slamming him face-first back onto the hood of the car, picking him up and repeating the process over and over again, finally leaving the demon boy face-down and pressed into the now totaled car's hood. Finally satisfied with its victory, the wolf stood up, turning away.

Before it could take another step, a searing flame collided against the large creature's back, knocking it forward. The wolf quickly looked over its shoulder, seeing Damien leaning against the car, lightly staggering, but with a look of raging hellfire burning in his eyes.

"Now THAT… was a very… masochistic… thing to do…" he said in between breaths, blood running from his mouth, forehead and nostrils. He held out both hands to his sides, his palms instantly igniting with an unholy flame in each hand. As the wolf turned back around and started to rush him, Damien raised his left arm, ready to let loose a powerful blast of hellfire. His attack was cut short, however, as out of nowhere the other wolf landing on the car behind him, grabbing his wrist. He glanced back, surprised by the sudden intrusion. He let out a hard grunt as the wolf from before came up suddenly, ramming its massive arm into his gut, knocking the air out of him.

"Oh shit…" he muttered. The wolf holding his arm opened its jaws, ready to sink its fangs into his arm when Kenny suddenly appeared, bringing his arm between the wolf's jaws instead. The beast crunched down on his entire forearm, Kenny having jumped on its back while it was distracted with Damien. Dropping the young demon, the wolf leapt from the car, Kenny piggy-back riding it firmly, not once letting go as its powerful jaws kept hold of his arm, blood pouring from its mouth as Kenny grit his teeth.

"Come on, Poochie, chew on this!" he yelled, his other arm wrapped around its neck. Meanwhile with Damien, the other wolf continued to press him back against the car, once again holding its dripping maw open and trying to chomp down on his face. Barely keeping conscious, Damien mustered all his strength to keep the wolf's fangs just inches from his face. Its claws dug into his shoulder, causing him to lose more blood as it poured down his arms.

The wolf suddenly stopped, as the cold, hard metal of a double barrel shotgun pressed against the top of its head. Damien glanced above the two of them, seeing Wendy standing atop the damaged car, just as her finger pulled back the trigger, unloading into the wolf's skull, liquefying its head instantly. Blood, brains, and fragments of skull splattering against Damien's face, as well as splashing upwards against Wendy's. The wolf's arms suddenly fell limp, and its body fell backwards with a loud thud. Panting, Damien leaned back against the car, sinking to the ground.

"Much obliged, Miss Testaburger." He said, rubbing his face of the wolf's blood.

Kenny, in the meantime, was gritting his teeth harder, the remaining wolf's jaws finally crunching down completely on his arm. The wolf reached up, grabbing Kenny by his hair and tossing him over its shoulder, smashing him against the brick wall of the club building while leaving his arm a bloody stump. Ignoring the fact that his spine was now almost shattered, Kenny groaned as his knees wobbled, slowly lifting himself up. His hair hanging over his face, he looked up at the wolf, watching it chew up what was left of his forearm. Kenny grinned, holding up his other hand. The small device in his grasp catching the wolves' attention.

"Bad doggy." He smiled, "No more treats for you." The wolf looked closer, seeing the glowing red button of a detonator, just as Kenny's thumb pressed down on it. The wolf's eyes widened, just a split second before the limb within his jaws exploded loudly, sending a massive fireball upwards into the sky. The flaming, charred remains of the last wolf rained down on the street, Kenny tossing the detonator aside as he finally stood up.

"Certainly takes care of all of that." He sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Just like you to blast into someone's mouth, Kenny." Craig smirked, helping his compatriot to his feet.

"Eat me, Craig." Kenny replied, his head still woozy.

"Oh, I think you've gotten enough of that for one night." Craig said, patting Kenny on the back as he helped him walk, "You know, I could have responded to that in another way, but I didn't. Shows you how well I'm progressing, isn't it?"

"Yes, Craig. You're a fucking peach." Kenny said, rolling his eyes, "Can we collect and go eat, now?"

"That all depends on how much we're able to salvage." Wendy said, stepping down from the car, extending a hand down to Damien and helping him up. The demon-boy quickly gave a wave of his hand, turning down her offer as he picked himself up.

"Only one way to find out." The young demon said, popping his neck as he stood up. Adjusting his clothes and dusting himself off, he nodded towards the smoldering werewolf body that still lay in the alley from before the fight with the other three. The four teens walked towards the blackened, smoking body, which had already reverted back to its human form. The charred boy coughed a little, stirring slightly as it regained consciousness.

"Ah, ah, ah, Rover." Craig waved his finger, stepping down on the boy's back as he tried to move. The boy groaned under his foot, sneering up at the group, baring fangs in his teeth.

"Okay, enough with this shit." Craig said, shoving his sword down through the boy's shoulder. A painful shout came from the boy, his stirring ceased.

"Okay then." Wendy said, squatting down next to the boy's head.

"Now, we're going to make this all very simple." She began, "You're not exactly in the best of situations, right now. But we can help you out a little bit if you tell us what we need to know. "

"You can go to hell." The charred boy wheezed, coughing up blood. Damien chuckled a bit.

"Doesn't know us very well, does he?" he asked. The boy growled back at him. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Look, we'll make this a LOT simpler…" the raven-haired boy said. He quickly pulled his sword out of the boy's shoulder, raising the blade above his head and bringing it down, severing his arm at the shoulder. The boy gave another painful yell.

"Don't want to lose anything else? Tell us where the rest of your pack is." Wendy instructed. The boy writhed on the ground, groaning in pain.

"A...at the State 9 Motel, on East South Park Avenue…Room 209." he finally answered.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Craig asked, patting the boy's charred head.

"Let's get moving." Wendy instructed, "We might have an advantage, if they still think the rest of their little brood is out clubbing."

As the four of them walked out of the alley, Wendy stopped momentarily to look back. Already, the charred boy was slowly crawling, scratching weakly at the ground in a vain effort to pull himself to some sort of shelter. She said nothing as she pulled another gun from her holster, aiming right at the boy's head and firing. The force of the bullet flung the boy back, where he lay dead; a small bullet hole piercing right through his forehead.

"Let's collect and go." She said.

-+-

It was about twelve-thirty at night. The group of four sat in their hotel room. One of them, a young man about twenty years old, black hair slicked back with a few tattoos riding from the back of his neck downwards and dressed in a tank top and jeans, sat patiently on a bed, casually switching channels. A younger boy who was about sixteen or seventeen with brown hair and freckles, paced about rather impatiently in his blue tee shirt and brown pants.

"Sit down." The older man instructed, "That's getting annoying."

"They've been gone too long." The more nervous brunette said, nervously scratching his hair. The older man rolled his eyes, trying to watch Family Guy.

"It's a rave. They usually last until five in the morning."

"Only if it's a lousy one." A familiar girl said, cutting in. The dark-haired young man sighed, changing the channel again.

"Yes. What Red said." He stated. "So shut up and sit down. I'm missing Gilligan."

"You worry too much, you know that?" Red said, lying upside down on the bed, her feet leaning upwards against the wall. She glanced over at the other boy standing at the window, occasionally peering through the blinds.

"Chicken here yet?" she asked. Trent Boyette just shook his head as he stood with arms folded at the window blinds. He wore a large coat and black jeans, his hair cut much shorter than the mullet he had when he was younger. He was rather large, well-toned figure for his size, having accredited it to his time spent behind bars before being released a few months prior.

"Well I'm getting hungry." Red grumbled. Their larger, dark-haired companion stopped at a nature program, showing a pack of wolves feeding on a caribou. He grinned a little, relaxing more on the bed.

"Finally, something interesting." He said, leaning back. The brunette gave a small huff, sitting down at the foot of the bed, mumbling to himself. Trent shifted his head slightly, glancing back at the group. There was suddenly a knock at the door, grabbing the groups' attention.

"About time." Red said excitedly, scrambling on all fours to the edge of the bed, "Grab the fucker and let's eat!"

"Check and see if it's the guys, first." The brunette warned. Trent snorted a little.

"If it's not them, we're still eating. I don't give a shit." The muscular blonde said, reaching for the door.

Suddenly, the door flew from its hinges, smashing and splintering against Trent and knocking him back against the TV stand.

"Room Service." Wendy said coldly as she stepped into the room, shotgun strapped behind her back. Red's eyes widened.

"You goddamn skank…" she growled, leaping from the edge of the bed towards the raven-haired beauty. Wendy barely had time to dodge as Red threw a fierce punch, bringing her elbow up into the feral girl's gut and knocking the air out of her. Red let out a grunt of air, lifting her head up in time to see Wendy twirl in the air, bringing her foot against the girl's face and smacking her back with a roundhouse.

"Good to see you too, Red." Wendy commented. The strawberry haired girl snarled as her pupils turned to slits, claws extending from her fingers. Her two compatriots at the bed rose up quickly, already changing their forms as they started to advance on Wendy. She was quick to knock back the brunette, reaching her arm back and sliding out her shotgun, bringing the butt of the gun upward against his muzzle and cocking it just as it landed back in her grip. Preoccupied with keeping the two at bay, Wendy failed to keep her attention on Red, who lunged at her once more, tackling her. The two rolled out of the room and into the parking lot, Red's hands tightly gripping Wendy by her hair and pulling fiercely.

-+-

Trent sat up in the wreckage of the smashed television, growling. As he stood himself up, the other two members of the group went to the doorway, watching Red and Wendy wrestle. The smaller of the two, the brunette, stuck his head out of the doorway to get a closer view of the fight. His ears perked as he suddenly felt a gun press against his temple. Glancing to his left, he saw Craig, who quickly flashed a wide grin before pulling back the trigger.

The brunette wolf quickly ducked his head down, reaching his large clawed hand up and grasping Craig's forearm and swinging him against the other side of the door, smashing him through the window of their room. Landing against the bed in a hail of glass shards, Craig bounced against covers, landing on the floor on the other side of it with a thud.

"I'm okay."

The brown wolf stepped over him, glaring down at him.

"…You know, your balls are showing." Craig stated. The wolf quickly looked down between his legs. A split second later, Craig's fist came up, punching the poor canine right in the jewels and making him reel over in throbbing pain as he whimpered. As Craig sat up, watching the brown wolf writhe on the floor, he felt a shadow move over him. Glancing over the bed, the larger, black wolf towered over him, growling.

"I'd punch you in the balls too, but I'm scared they might swing back and hit me." Craig said, looking up. He didn't have all that much to worry about, however, as a small fireball impacted against the black wolf's back. The lycanthrope looked back, glaring angrily at Damien as he hunched on the broken window sill, motioning the large canine to him.

The black wolf snarled, turning his attention away from Craig as he ran towards Damien, letting out a roar with his claws extended, ready to grab Damien and rip him to shreds. Just as his massive hands were about to grasp his prey, Damien gave a leap backwards, flipping in the air and landing just outside the window. It didn't stop the wolf, however, as he crashed through the broken window, taking out the wall along with it. A sudden tightness wrapped around his neck, however, and a strong jerk tossed him on his back. Looking back near the hotel room door, the Black Wolf spotted Kenny, toting a rather large snare gun with a long, metal line extending from the gun's barrel to around the wolf's neck.

The wolf growled angrily, grabbing the line tightly and yanking on it. The force of the pull sent Kenny off his feet, flying towards the large beast with gaining velocity. Damien barely had time to react with an assistance as the Black Wolf extended his arm back, landing a large, shattering punch right into Kenny's stomach, sending him flying back through the smashed hotel room wall, dropping the gun as well. The wolf grinned devilishly, returning his attention to Damien, who had already begun to jump at him…

-+-

Kenny's body nearly splattered against the very back of the hotel room, smashing against the wall and leaving a huge dent upon impact. Falling to the floor, Kenny coughed. He groaned as he felt his body wrack with pain, nearly every single bone having been shattered, and his stomach and ribcage in a serious state of traction. Struggling to pick himself up, he could already feel his body starting its process, however, and little by little could feel the pain in his body easing, each bruised, broken or fractured tendon and bone healing. The loud thud of a large, heavy boot next to him caught his attention. He looked up, finding who else but Trent Boyette staring down at him; a VERY embittered look in his feral eyes.

"…Been a while, McCormick." He spoke, "I must have done something good in a past life, because finding you here sure is a blessing."

Kenny squinted a little as he looked up, his retinas still finalizing their reattachment.

"I recognize the voice, but not the 'Gay Biker from the Village People' outfit. Nice seeing you again, Trent. Heard you were out. Still setting fire to people?"

Trent only answered with an angry kick to Kenny's stomach, sending him back against the wall and to the floor.

"There's only four people I'm planning on seeing burn, McCormick." The large blonde growled, leaning down and picking Kenny up by his hair. Kenny looked back at him, blood streaming from his shattered nose.

"…One of them wouldn't happen to be another teacher, would it?" he asked. Trent narrowed his eyes angrily.

"You know, I heard you were a fag, McCormick. I'm inclined to believe it from how you dress."

"Now you're just being childish. Besides, I'M getting a bad rap for liking guys when you're the one who's been dropping the soap for five years?"

"TEN YEARS!" Trent roared, slamming Kenny once again against the wall, his hand still grasping his hair tightly while his other arm reached back, then flew forward, smashing into his face repeatedly. Kenny glanced back at him through a large black eye and swelling cheek.

"…You've been dropping the soap for ten years? I didn't start flirting with guys until I was twelve."

"I'm really going to enjoy feeding you your own intestines, McCormick." Trent grinned.

"Hope you're a patient guy. It takes a while with me."

"Oh trust me. I've been VERY patient…" Trent growled, "I've been patient for TEN FUCKING YEARS!" The large blonde brought his hand continuously into Kenny's face, punching him over and over until the smaller dirty blonde's face was a bloody mess.

"…You're ruining my good parka." Kenny finally said, spitting up blood. Trent growled louder, lifting Kenny up and throwing him against the other side of the room. Trent slowly advanced towards him, his own claws extending from his fingers as fur started to grow on his body. Kenny sat up, leaning against the bed.

"Looks like you joined up with the wrong crowd, Trent." He coughed, "I thought Prison counseling was supposed to keep you out of bad influences?"

"You're fucking dead, McCormick." Trent answered.

"Been there, done that." Kenny reached into his coat, quickly extending his arm outward. Four silver throwing stars whizzed towards Trent, lodging in his face and chest. Trent yanked the stars from off of him, looking back up at Kenny, even more pissed. Kenny narrowed his eyes, standing up on the bed.

"Let's dance." He said. His coat billowed a little from the open air caused by the hole in the room, revealing a large collection of knives and throwing stars strapped around his waist. Trent wasted no time, reaching down and lifting up the bed, prompting Kenny to jump off of it as Trent proceeded to throw the entire piece of furniture out the large gaping hole of the hotel room.

-+-

Craig barely had time to duck as the large bed zoomed right over him, impacting into Red's spine at a high speed, knocking the feral girl forward by twenty feet. Craig ran over to Wendy as she lay on the ground, helping her up.

"You know, to my knowledge most teenage girls would start screaming at a high pitch and hug each other to death when they meet up with one of their old girlfriends." He commented. A loud burst prompted both of them to look up, seeing Damien in the air, kicking at the large black wolf while hurling fireballs at it.

"We're seriously multitasking, tonight." He quipped. Wendy stood up, fixing her outfit.

"That's good." She said, kicking up her shotgun from the ground and grabbing it, "I don't like my nights to get boring." She cocked her weapon, walking towards Red and the smashed bed mattress.

"I've got this one. Go help Kenny." She instructed.

"In a sec." Craig replied, looking over at the hotel room, seeing the brunette wolf limp out and lean against a beam along the walkway. The wolf spotted him, snarling fiercely.

"…You're hamburger meat, asshole." it groaned. Craig looked at him from over his shoulder, spitting. The wolf growled louder, suddenly running forward on all fours and snarling as it charged towards Craig. The raven-haired teen smiled to himself, turning to face the wolf. Instantly, he took off in a sprint, running towards the wolf. The brunette wolf bared his fangs, nearly foaming with rage as the two of them closed in on each other.

The wolf's eyes blurred with rage, his teeth gleaming. Craig's mouth curled into a smile, his legs picking up speed. As he ran, his hand reached behind his back, grasping the handle of his katana sword. The two figures were right on each other by now. The wolf roared loudly, extending its clawed hands outward, its jaws wide open as it leaped. Craig's sword slid out almost in liquid speed as he leapt forward as well; a gleaming silver streak passing through the middle of the wolf's body as they passed one another.

Craig landed ten feet away, the wolf twenty. Craig looked back at the brown wolf, an annoyed look on his face. The wolf turned around, facing him. A peculiar look on his face as if some discomfort was taking place. Craig looked back in annoyance, pulling out one of his guns and aiming it at the wolf, firing. The silver bullet pierced right through the wolf's forehead, sending his upper torso falling from his waist in a mess of blood. Shortly after stumbling about, his lower body fell down along with him, dead.

"Call me Mayor McCheese, bitch." Craig smirked, twirling his gun by his middle finger, extended solely towards his slain prey. He slid his gun back in its holster, heading back towards the hotel room.

-+-

Kenny flipped backwards, hurling another throwing star at Trent as the larger blonde attacked. He landed with his feet against the wall of the hotel room, watching Trent barrel towards him in a fit of blind rage. Kenny leapt from the wall, just seconds before Trent slammed into it, smashing it to debris as Kenny touched the top of his head, performing a somersault over him. Trent was quick to bring his arm back out, bringing it against Kenny. The smaller blonde held his arm up just in time to block. The force of the impact was still enough to send him back, however, as well as nearly breaking his forearm in the process.

Kenny grunted as the middle of his back smacked into the edge of a table, causing his upper body to fold back. He groaned painfully, hearing a loud crack. He stumbled to the floor, trying to pick himself up desperately as he felt his spine fold. Trent's large, fur-covered foot stomped next to his head; a gust of his hot breath blowing down from his nostrils onto Kenny as he lay there.

"You know, Kenny, I was willing to let you die the quickest out of the four." Trent said, shoving his other foot down on Kenny's back, cracking his spine even more, "But now I'm gonna kill you slower for pissing me off even more with your gay little ninja crap…"

"Well… at least you're over the whole 'ten years in Juvie' thing…" Kenny replied, groaning. He heard Trent growl.

"I hope you like being force-fed your own anus…" Trent said. A sudden movement caught his eye, and he looked up, just in time to see Craig flying towards him, foot first. It only took a split second for Trent's hand to catch him by the ankle.

"Oh ship."

Trent hurled Craig against the wrecked TV set.

"I'll deal with you next." He snorted, returning his attention back to Kenny. It was all the time Kenny needed roll away from Trent, stopping against the foot of the other bed and tossing a pair of throwing knives and hitting Trent in his face as the transformed blonde looked in his direction at the very last minute.

"MY FUCKING EYE!" the large blonde roared, bringing his hands over his face. Kenny smiled to himself as he quickly got up.

"…Good to know I still got it." He commented. He quickly ran to Craig, who was still laying amongst the smashed remnants of the television. "Craig! You alright?"

"…I think there's a vacuum tube lodged in my ass." Craig replied as he stood up, "Why can't they finally install plasma screens? There's less of a mess with that."

"I think we have a bigger problem to worry about." Kenny said, looking up. Craig looked up as well, seeing Trent in his wolf form, towering over them as blood poured from his eye.

"Fucking. DEAD." He growled, his rows of sharp teeth gleaming.

"Sorry, Lassie." Craig quipped, "Don't really care about your sex life."

Trent roared loudly as he swung his arm, slamming into both boys at once and knocking them a few yards away. As they landed in the snow outside, Craig groaned slightly.

"The Poochie knows how to hit." He commented.

"Just pray he doesn't give you a Polish Bicycle." Kenny replied, lifting his face up, which had been bloodied up even more from having been scrapped along the hotel parking lot. Craig scrambled to pull out one of his guns, aiming at the towering werewolf as he stomped towards them. Much to the two boys' dismay, however, his weapon only clicked as he pulled the trigger.

"Fuck." Kenny remarked.

"I need rounds. NOW." Craig said.

"I think you dropped them when you were thrown." Kenny answered. Craig just grimaced. Trent finally stood over them once more; his breath rising up from the cold air as he gazed down at them.

"For the record, Trent?" Craig said, "…I always believed you didn't set fire to Mrs. Claridge."

Trent opened his jaws, ready to pounce on them, when out of nowhere the massive flaming corpse of his former black-furred companion slammed into him. Damien trudged through the snow to his teammates, flames still covering his hands.

"Damien!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Thank God." Craig sighed. "I mean… thank… Satan? ...Buddha?"

"Craig…" Damien sighed, rubbing between his eyes annoyingly, "…Just shut up."

The two boys got up from the ground, glancing back over at Trent, who just lay in the snow with his dead friend atop him and in flames.

"How hard did you hit him?" Kenny asked. Damien just shrugged.

"It was only a little tap." He answered.

"Well, that takes care of three of them." Craig said, "Where's Wendy?"

-+-

As Red tackled Wendy, the two of them rolled over the snow-covered ground of the parking lot. The two girls' hands were locked into each others' hair, both of them growling at each other. Red sat atop Wendy, pinning her down by her neck as she straddled her throat.

"Who's the top girl now, Bitch?" Red spat, slamming Wendy's head against the ground as she kept an iron grip on her scalp. Red let go of her for a moment, rearing back with her claws extended from one hand, ready to swipe. It was all the momentum Wendy needed as she brought her legs up, scissor-locking her ankles around Red's neck and throwing her back, smashing her head against the hard ground.

Red growled, lifting her face from the snow. Wendy flipped back to her feet, already in a fighting stance as she looked up at her, blood running down her nose.

"You're so gonna fucking bleed for that…" Red snarled.

"That's funny, I already had my period this month…" Wendy smirked, "You still look like you need a pad, though." Red growled louder, spitting out a tooth as she stood up.

"You always were a fucking ska…"

"Shut up and fight." Wendy interrupted, throwing another roundhouse kick towards her red-haired rival. Rd was quick, however, catching her by her ankle with a vicious smirk. Wendy narrowed her eyes, suddenly lifting off the ground and twirling her other foot around, smashing it against the side of Red's face.

Red once again was sent spinning to the ground, her aggravation growing more and more voracious. She was quick to recover, however; landing on her hand and doing a flip back onto her feet, lunging back towards Wendy and swiping her claws at her madly. Her rival quickly ducked as she swiped from the side, her palm coming up against Red's chin, followed by her other hand as well to her face and finally with a third punch, completing the combo. Red barely had time to fall back before Wendy grabbed her and pulled her back forward, sending her knee slamming upwards into her stomach, then her closed fist impacting once more against her face.

As Red stumbled to the ground, Wendy reached for her shotgun, suddenly noticing it wasn't attached to her as she had predicted, instead laying on the ground from the tackle by Red earlier. Wendy ran for her weapon, only to be knocked over from behind by Red, falling forward into the snow. Red was beat on her viciously, pounding her fists against the back of her head, lifting her face up and slamming it back down as she snarled angrily.

"Goddamn stuck up whore." Red sneered, lifting Wendy's face from the snow and holding her head up. She grinned to herself, reveling her soon-to-be victory as she raised her hand once more to deliver the killing blow.

This was interrupted, however, as a very large and very heavy mattress impacted against her back for the second time, sending her flying forward and over Wendy as the mattress hit her at a high velocity.

Looking up in a half-dazed state, Wendy saw her opponent sprawled on the ground, the mattress covering her as she lay. She looked behind her, seeing Damien wave to her as he continuously dodged the large black wolf.

"Consider us even." He called out, ducking as the wolf swiped at him, pointing his finger right at the wolf's abdomen and letting loose a ball of hellfire right against the large wolf.

Wendy nodded before returning her attention back to the mattress with her opponent concealed underneath. Staggering, Wendy trudged over to her, finding her half-conscious as well. Keeping her pressed down by sitting on her knees on top of the bed mattress, Wendy found Red's head poking out from beneath it. She groaned a little as Wendy's hands lifted her, tilting her neck at an angle. Red began to grit her teeth, letting out a low growl as Wendy started to turn her head to the side. The raven-haired girl said nothing as she suddenly twisted the redhead's head quickly; a loud snap heard, then Wendy let go of her cranium, watching it fall limp against the snow.

"You always were pretty jealous." She finally said, wiping some blood from the side of her mouth. Standing back up, Wendy heard a loud boom, turning around to see the large black wolf Damien had been fighting suddenly become engulfed in flames, then lifted off the ground as the young demon held out his hand, then repeatedly slamming him up and down into the ground before glancing towards the large, bulking figure standing over Kenny and Craig and throwing the burning wolf at it.

Wendy rubbed her forehead, still feeling a little woozy from the fight. Finding her shotgun, she replaced it in it's strap on her back, joining the rest of her group.

"Well, well, well." Craig said, seeing her approach him and the other two boys, "Did you girls have a good time giving each other fashion tips?"

"…You could say that." Wendy replied, looking back over at where Red's body lay, seeing the mattress covering over her. She looked back at the three boys, then at the burning wolf corpse, then two the brown wolf body that had recently been sliced in two, thanks to Craig.

"Looks like you've all been having busy." She observed.

"It was substantial." Damien yawned, folding his arms. "I actually felt a little insulted by how weak of a fight that werewolf was."

"I didn't realize Trent Boyette was a part of this…" Kenny said, looking back over to the smoldering wolf corpse.

"Yeah. Seeing Red here was a bit of a surprise too." Craig added.

"Hardly." Wendy replied. Craig and Kenny just looked at her, then glanced to each other.

"Anyway, let's try and get these carcasses together and bring them in with the rest of the bodies." She continued, straightening out her coat.

"That might be a problem." Damien cut in. The group looked over at him as he lifted the dead wolf up in the air. To their slight surprise, Trent's body was nowhere to be found underneath it.

"Uh oh." Craig said, "What about Red?"

Wendy ran back over to the mattress, grabbing hold of it and quickly flinging it from the ground. Much to her surprise, or perhaps not, there nothing, save for a few spatters of blood in the snow, as well as a trail dragged through the snow before dissolving against the exposed parking lot cement.

"Dammit…" she muttered.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Kenny said, "We should give a look over the area."

"It wouldn't make a difference." Damien replied, "I cant feel them in the area any longer. They might already be at a safehouse."

"Then I guess its time for us to start sending out singing telegrams, isn't it?" Craig grinned, "I call dibs on being a Spaceman!"

"Do you realize how many Nightling Safehouses there are in South Park alone?" Damien asked, glancing at Craig annoyingly.

"Um… a couple?" Craig asked.

"Try well over two dozen." Wendy answered, "And besides, even if we tried following them, a Safehouse is too well-guarded with other creatures."

"Hmm… Well that sucks." Craig remarked, "So what now, then?"

"I think we've made some good progress tonight." Wendy replied, looking over at the two remaining corpses, "Let's just get loaded up and take what we've managed tonight over to Jimbo's."

"And after that…" Craig added, "Midget-Tossing!"

"…We're not going to go Midget-Tossing, Craig." Wendy said as the four of them started back towards their jeep on the other side of the motel, werewolf carcasses in tow.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun!" Craig pleaded.

"You know, that DOES sound like a fun activity…" Damien pitched in.

"Don't you even start." Wendy warned the two of them. Kenny trudged along behind them, dragging the charred wolf corpse.

"Donuts sound good right about now." He suggested.

"That they do." Damien nodded. They continued towards the jeep, piling the two dead wolf bodies atop the other seven already contained within, getting into the vehicle and driving off into the night.

-+-

"Damn that whore, Wendy!" Red growled, slamming her fist against the large wooden conference table, "I should have just ripped her fucking heart out when I first had the chance!"

Trent just sat in his chair with his arms folded, giving off a low growl. Already, his eye had begun to scar over. At the large table sat a collection of other individuals, among them a more familiar young man by the name of Terrence Maphesto.

"...So needless to say, you experienced a setback in carrying out your orders." He mused, gently stroking an orange tabby in his arms as he sat at the end of the table, staring at the two of them. Trent looked over at him annoyingly.

"In case you haven't noticed?" the large blonde asked, "They cut out my fucking eye!"

Terrence narrowed his eyes, "And this is something stops you from killing four mere humans?" his hand began to slowly tighten around the neck of his cat, who immediately began to hiss. "…I have to say, I'm quite disappointed with both of your performances. Need I remind you that I had given you the privilege of these genetic enhancements because I had believed you to be worthy of joining the greater species of Nightlings?"

"…They weren't ordinary humans." Trent muttered. "They had Damien with them. Not only that, but there's something different about Kenny McCormick."

"He's a dumb poor kid who gives sexual favors for money." Terrence answered. His cat leapt away from him before his grip could tighten further, "Hardly something to worry about."

"What about Damien?" Red asked.

"We should hardly have to worry about a demon whose been broken, either." A voice said, interrupting the meeting. They all looked up at the large stairway at the other end of the table, seeing a slightly pale boy with blonde hair spiked back beginning to descend, accompanied by three other boys all dressed in black with dark sunglasses concealing their eyes.

"It's a minor annoyance at best." The pale blonde added. Terrence smiled, folding his hands as he sat back in his chair.

"How gracious of you to bless us with your presence." The brunette said. The blonde took a seat at the other end of the table, the three boys standing loyally at his sides.

"Blessing is hardly the word." The blonde muttered, "I was expecting results, and you can't even create competent enough help." He snapped his fingers, prompting one of the boys beside him to walk off, returning with a ceramic coffee cup and a glass bottle containing blood.

"Like you said." Terrence said, "It's a minor annoyance."

"It had better be." The blonde replied, the brunette boy beside him pouring the blood into the cup. "In fact, I don't even understand why we're still on the topic of it."

"Craig was with them." Trent said. The blonde waved his hand as the brunette had begun to scoop spoonfuls of sugar into the blood, signaling him to stop.

"…Craig, huh?" he asked, Trent nodded.

"…He certainly is full of surprises." The blonde mused, resting his hand against his cheek, picking up the cup of blood and sipping from it.

"Perhaps this might be a bit more pressing concern than you thought?" Terrence asked.

"Barely. It's just a loose end." The blonde replied, "Let's just make it a side note to have them taken care of. We need to concentrate on the larger matters at hand."

"Whatever you say, Tweek." Terrence grinned.


End file.
